thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ella Everdeen
Ella Everdeen is a character in my upcoming fanfiction, Worlds Collide. She is the cousin of Katniss Everdeen, and sees 'The Hunger Games', 'Catching Fire' and 'Mockingjay' as her cousin's diaries. In a way, they are, though not in a literal diary way. Family, Friends and Background Ella's mother is named Sophia Everdeen. Sophia was married to Ray Everdeen, Katniss' father's brother, until he was killed in a plane crash (he was a pilot). Ella is an only child, and although she has never met her cousins she feels she has much in common with them. She enjoys archery like Katniss, although she is not very good. In fact, she has terrible aim. Ella's country, Coindora, is situated where England was. London still exists, though it is much more in power than before. Her country resembles Panem in many ways, though there are no districts. The rules are much more harsh, and suicide is much more common. Because of this, it has been made illegal. However, many people are so desperate that they would break the law to end their lives. It has had a lasting effect on Ella's life, and she tries to avoid talking about London as much as possible. The people in power are the Freedom Strikers. A perfect name for them, really, as they tend to strike out at those who attempt to be free, e.g. commit suicide. The Freedom Strikers have a huge jail, where they take innocent people and mutate them drastically- or so it is thought. Ella finds out differently when her mother is captured, but escapes. It is revealed that they simply make copies of the people and mutate the copies- the real people are kept in cells. Ella used to have a best friend named Rose, however, she was taken. She was cloned, and the clone was turned into a wolf-creature. Ella believed that the wolf-creature was Rose, until her mother learned differently. Her mother actually uncovered the secret from Rose herself, as they had adjacent cells. Appearance Ella has long, caramel brown hair. When it is not tied in a ponytail, it reaches halfway down her back. If it is tied up, it will usually be in a simple ponytail tied with a dark brown hair tie. She has hazel eyes, with quite long eyelashes. Her skin is tanned, and she has a few freckles across her nose. Her eyebrows are thin. Ella usually wears a burgundy, gossamer-like shirt over a plain black vest. On her lower half, she wears black trousers with brown knee-high boots. She wears a belt which is the same colour as her boots. Weapons She is most skilled with a knife, and is deadly when she has to use one. Her knife's blade is small, though incredibly sharp. It has a black handle. Ella is also learning to use a bow, though she has terrible aim. She has a simple wooden bow with three arrows. Hobbies, Dreams and Relationships Ella does not typically partake in sports and other sorts of clubs. However, she has joined an archery club to help her learn to shoot with a bow. She dreams of being free. Many of her dreams at night turn into nightmares, with her being chased by the Freedom Strikers. When her dreams are peaceful, she often dreams of being in the Hunger Games for some reason. Whether it is because she wants to be like her cousin, or she simply wants to die is unknown at the moment. She also wants to meet Katniss. Ella is single, and because she doesn't usually see any boys (as she prefers to remain in the house, and schools have closed down) she doesn't have a crush. Written by a 10 year old xxx Category:Females